Bedridden
by LittleSecret
Summary: Shizuo gets sick and Izaya takes care of him. Shizaya/Fluff - WARNING: First fic and therefore poorly written.
1. Chapter 1

"ARRRRH!" Shizuo yelled as he threw a man 50 meters up in the sky.

"Done. Who's the next one, Tom-san?" Shizuo asked his boss, feeling slightly dizzy and had a hard time keeping up with him as they walked down the street.

"That was the last one for today, or rather this week."

"What?" A confused Shizuo asked.

"Today's Saturday Shizuo, which makes tomorrow Sunday."

"Oh, right, I forgot. I'll be on my way home then, see you on Monday."

"Bye" Tom said as they parted. Shizuo was still feeling rather dizzy and started walking slower. He was getting really tired, and his body felt quite heavy too. But it wasn't that late. 09:12 PM was a normal time to end a work day. For him that is.

This was strange. He had never felt like this before. Maybe he was just a little stressed. Well, they _had_ had many "costumers" this week, and many of them were just worthless pieces of shit that couldn't pay back what they owed.

He was still walking quite slowly, but speeded up again coming to think of what, or rather who, awaited him at home. His lovely boyfriend, Izaya. They had been living together for about 2 years now, having a great and stabile relationship. Just the thought of being held in Izaya's arms made him happy and eager to get home.

Finally he stood in front of the door, finding his keys in his pocket and bringing them to the keyhole to unlock the door. He went inside, kicked his shoes off and pushed them aside using a foot.

"I'm home" Shizuo said as he stepped inside the living room.

"Welcome home, Shizu-chan~!" He heard Izaya yell from the kitchen.

He sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. He still felt dizzy and his body heavy too.

"What's wrong?" Izaya said as he saw his tired boyfriend sit down on the couch.

"Ah, nothing. Just tired I guess" He said looking over his shoulder to look at Izaya, who was standing in the opening to the kitchen, wearing his pink apron.

"Are you making dinner?"

"What gave it away? The apron? Or maybe the smell of food? Yes, I _am _making dinner. We're having hamburger steaks with a fried egg on. Why? Are you hungry?"

"Not… really." Shizuo said ignoring the joking part.

Actually, he wasn't hungry at all. He hadn't really had an appetite all day. All he had eaten was half a fried egg in the morning and... Well, that's it.

"Really? That's not like you Shizu-chan. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. How long before dinner?"

"About 10 minutes"

"Have you set the table?"

"No, not yet"

"I'll do it then." Shizuo said getting up from the couch, walking towards the kitchen. Izaya stepped in front of him with arms spread out to each side as to stop him.

"Da-me~!" Izaya said in a childish tone.

"What? Why?" Shizuo asked confused.

"If you are so tired, you should sit down and relax a little".

"No, that's okay. We can relax together after dinner" With that said, he passed Izaya and went to find some plates, glasses and silverware.

Izaya knew he was defeated and went back to the stove.

"So, how was your day?" Shizuo suddenly asked while placing the silverware on the table.

"Oh, fine. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Hm" Shizuo grunted in response, finishing setting the table and sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Sounds like a good day."

"It was. And you? It seems like you've had a long day"

"Yeah… It was okay, I guess. Had to throw and kick a lot of men who were acting like assholes. Seriously! All those excuses! I'm getting so tired of their cra-", his rage was cut of_ by Izaya suddenly placing his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "I understand Shizu-chan. Just don't let it get to you. You should try to ignore them when they start raging about how miserable their lives are." He said as he started rubbing the shoulders in a gently massage. "You need to relax once in a while, at least when you're at home." Izaya added still rubbing the tense shoulders.

"Gees, Shizu-chan, you're way to tense back here." He said rubbing a little harder.

"Hmp" Shizuo grunted in response as he started to relax.

"Oh, dinner is ready!" Izaya said and a slightly disappointed Shizuo felt the hands let go of his shoulders. Izaya placed four hamburger steaks on a plate on the table, along with 4 eggs on another and a bowl of vegetables.

"Here you go! Wait… Aren't we missing something? Ah, milk!" Izaya went to get the milk from the fridge, placed it on the table and sat down on the chair opposite Shizuo.

Shizuo took a steak on his plate, topped it with a fried egg and placed some vegetables next to it. Izaya did the very same and started eating. Shizuo looked down at his plate, still feeling dizzy and not the least hungry. He took his fork and knife and started cutting a piece off of his steak, looking at it before putting it in his mouth. Izaya watched him, as he chewed on that same piece for quite a while before he finally swallowed it and cut of a new piece.

Shizuo's vision started to get blurry. He had to concentrate to see the food on his plate clearly.

"Shizu-chan…" Izaya said looking worried.

"Hm?" He responded, turning to look at Izaya, trying to see his face as clear as possible.

"Are you okay? You haven't eaten much."

Shizuo looked the best he could at Izaya's plate before bringing focus back at his own. It was true. Izaya had already eaten half of his steak while Shizuo had only taken two bites. Usually, Shizuo would have finished his steak, by the time Izaya would have half finished his.

"I'm just tired."

"I don't think so Shizu-chan. Is something bothering you? You know that you can tell me everything, right?"

"Of course I know that. And there's... Nothing bothering me. I'm... Just tired"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, at least its Sunday tomorrow, so you have the whole day to rest." He said as he purred himself a glass of milk. "Milk?" He asked Shizuo as he held the bottle before him.

Shizuo stared at his plate, his vision still slightly blurred and he still felt dizzy. His body was also still feeling heavy and he was tired as hell.

"Shizu-chan, would you like some milk?"

Shizuo still gazed at his plate, not hearing a thing Izaya said.

"Shizu-chan!"

"Huh? What, you said something? Sorry, I wasn't paying attention, what did you say?"

"I asked if you would like some milk…"

"Oh, no thanks. I think I'll take some water"

Just what was going on? Shizuo always drank milk to his dinner, no matter what they were having.

Shizuo stood up from his chair, but sat down as soon as he got up. He couldn't keep his balance at all and made a fast move to get down on his chair again, to keep him self from falling.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya said in a worried tone.

"I'm okay! I… Just… Changed my mind. Milk sounds good." He lied, hopping to have fooled the man before him.

Izaya could tell right away that he was lying though. Shizuo was really bad at lying.

"Yeah" Izaya answered as he purred Shizuo a glass of milk.

Shizuo picked up the now full glass and took a sip of it. He didn't really feel like drinking it, but he couldn't have Izaya worry about him for no reason.

Looking back at his plate, he cut of another piece of meat and took it in this mouth. After chewing on it multiple times he finally swallowed.

Izaya couldn't believe it. He only took a little sip of his milk. Usually, he drinks the whole glass at once. He still hadn't eaten much of his steak either.

Shizuo then felt something in his stomach. It was a weird yet uncomfortable feeling.

Shizuo suddenly flew up from his chair and ran towards the bathroom.

"Shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled and ran after him, only to find Shizuo sitting bowed over the toilet, throwing up.

Izaya knelt beside him and started rubbing his back. Shizuo finished of by spitting in the toilet, trying to get rid of the gross after taste.

"Done?" The raven haired asked in a caring tone.

"Yeah… But the after taste is killing me…"

"Awww, poor Shizu-chan! I'll get you some water", with that said he almost ran to the kitchen and came back with a glass of water.

"Thanks" Shizuo said as he took the glass and drank it all in one go.

Shizuo's body was slightly shaking when Izaya took Shizuo's arm around his shoulder and tried to get him to his feet. He helped him to the bedroom where he put him down on one side of the bed and found a pyjama for him to wear.

"Take of your clothes." Izaya said.

"What?" Shizuo said blushing.

"So you can change into your pyjamas? What else?"

"Oh…"

"Pervert…"

"Shut up…!" A still blushing Shizuo stood up, took of his pants to take on the pyjama pants and sat down again.

"Need any help taking of the rest?" He said in a gentle tone.

When he didn't get a respond, he started taking of the blonde's bowtie, west and shirt and threw it on the floor. He put the pyjama shirt on the blonde and began to button the pyjama shirt.

"There we go." He said buttoning the last button in the pyjama shirt. He then placed his hand on Shizuo's forehead.

"Shizu-chan, you're burning up! Just lie down, I'll get the thermometer!" He said and left in a hurry. Shizuo slowly lay down in their shared bed and crawled under the covers.

Izaya came back in with the thermometer in his hand and went to sit down on the bed next to his little sick Shizu-chan.

"Here we go. Open your mouth sweetie" Shizuo blushed slightly, but did as told and they waited a few seconds before the thermometer bibbed. Izaya took it out of his mouth to look at it.

"38,9 °C! That's a high fever Shizu-chan! Does it hurt anywhere?" Izaya said with a worried look on his face, as he gently started stroking the blonde's left cheek.

"My stomach hurts a little."

"I'll go check what medications we have. I'll be back in a minute. Just call me if you suddenly need anything or feel like throwing up again." The blonde nodded in respond.

Izaya went to the bathroom and found some stomach medicine for his angel.. He took the glass from before, which stood on the sink, refilled it and went back to the bedroom. Once again, he sat down on the bed right beside Shizuo, who lay on his side with his eyes closed. Izaya sat the glass on the night table, to take out two pills and placed the jar beside the water.

"I'm back Shizu-chan. I have some pills for your tummy, can you sit up?"

Shizuo slowly opened his eyes. Izaya helped him sit and handed him the pills along with the glass of water. He took the pills, swallowed them with help from the water and handed Izaya the now empty glass. Izaya took the glass and placed it back on the night table. Shizuo lay back down on his side again, facing Izaya, as he saw Shizuo cuddling into his pillow. Izaya took the blanket and pulled it over the blonde's shoulders.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well? Geez, I was so worried when you suddenly ran to the bathroom." Izaya said, moving his hand to gently run his fingers through Shizuo's hair.

"Dunno…" Shizuo said as he closed his eyes, enjoying the gentle sensation of Izaya's hand.

"Sorry, I shouldn't ask you when you're this sick. Is there anything you need? Food, liquid, anything?"

"No… I'm fine" He mumbled.

"Are you sure?" Shizuo nodded in response.

"Well, you should get some sleep then. Just call me if you need anything." He said as he moved his hand from Shizuo's head and rose from the bed.

When Shizuo felt the hand move away from his head and the weight from beside him disappeared, his eyes flew open and he grabbed Izaya's sleeve.

Izaya looked down at Shizuo, who started blushing when he realized what he was doing. Izaya looked surprised at first, but his expression soon turned into a gentle smile.

"Want me to stay?" Shizuo nodded slightly and Izaya sat back down again, bringing his hand back to the blonde's head, to resume what they had been doing.

A few minutes later the pain in Shizuo's stomach subsided and he fell asleep. Izaya removed his hand from the blonde's head and looked at his sleeping face, realising just how cute he looked like that. With those cheeks of his slightly red and a few sweat drops on his forehead, as an effect of the fever.

"He's just so cute!" He gently kissed the blonde's forehead, careful not to wake his sleeping beauty. He carefully stood up and went out of the room, not fully closing the door so he could hear Shizuo if he called him when he woke up.

–END-

_Notes:_

_Just so you know, they have a "connected" kitchen and living room, with no wall between them. Just one big opening…__ I hope you know what I mean ^^'_

_Sorry if the "rating" is wrong! I just took what I thought would fit best (have read it).  
><em>

_This is my first __time writing a fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. _

_Critic is very appreciated though!_

EDIT: _I've edited it for grammar mistakes and such. Thanks to Christine (Classmate and VERY good friend of mine) for helping me! :D_


	2. Chapter 2

Izaya went back to the kitchen, only to find their food filled plates on the kitchen table. He sat down and began to eat what was left on his plate, thinking that he had to eat something, no matter how worried he was. The food was a little cold, but it tasted fine anyway. As he ate, he thought of Shizuo. Why didn't he tell him he weren't feeling well? Then he would have given him something light to eat, and then taken him to bed, making him feel comfortable under the covers, before he would watch him fall asleep. But no… Shizuo insisted on being stubborn, by not saying a thing.

"I really hope Shizu-chan is alright… I hope he's better tomorrow… Maybe his fever is already going down. Yeah, it has probably already fallen." After his little pep talk, he felt a little relieved, believing that Shizuo would have fully recovered by tomorrow.

Izaya had eaten all the leftovers on his plate and went right to the dishes with a small smile forming on his lips. It's not like he was that sick anyway and he'd only threw up once. It's just a harmless little fever; he thought to himself, but then looked back at the table to find Shizuo's pretty much full plate, and frowned from the sight off it. No. It wasn't just a _little_ fever. His temperature was quite high.

Placing the last glass in the cupboard, he decided to go check on Shizuo. It _had_ been almost a whole hour since he had left the sleeping blonde in the bedroom. And just a _little_ quick peek wouldn't hurt anyway. He silently walked to the bedroom and softly pushed the door open enough, for him to get a good view on Shizuo; who was still sleeping soundly in their bed. Izaya smiled to himself, glad that he was still asleep. He left the room again, without fully closing the door, and walked towards the couch where he sat down with a low thump.

What to do, what to do. He couldn't watch TV, afraid to wake Shizuo. Reading a book didn't sound tempting either. Maybe he should just go to bed? It was getting pretty late anyway.

Ignoring his own advice, he decided to do the laundry instead, to get his mind of off Shizuo. Opening the washing machine he took out a handful of clothes; placed it on the table above the machine and took one piece of clothes at a time, stretching it out before hanging it up on the clothes-horse behind him. He took a new piece in hand, stretched it and found it to be one of Shizuo's many bartender west's. His thoughts went right back to Shizuo who was sleeping in their bedroom, after throwing up violently in the toilet. Damn. This wasn't helping him at all. He hung up the last piece of clothes and decided to actually go to bed this time.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Now he got a new problem. Where should he sleep? He could sleep with Shizuo, as he usually did, but he might accidently wake him in the middle of the night if he suddenly moved around or began hugging him in his sleep… He should just sleep on the couch then, but still, he had to go find himself a blanket and a fresh sheet. Which were both placed in their shared closet in the bedroom. No, sleeping on the couth would be the best choice, because no matter what he choose, he would have to go in there anyway. He just had to be careful, about not making too much noise, so that Shizuo could continue to sleep peacefully.

He walked towards the bedroom door and carefully pushed the door open, went inside and tiptoed to the closet. He opened the third closet door, out of three, and took out a fresh sheet and their extra blanket.

Shizuo was in a state between sleep and awareness. He suddenly heard a few small noises. It sounded like something being opened or like someone walking around, but he couldn't put a finger on which it was. Slowly, he opened his eyes, turning his head to look towards the wall by the foot of the bed, to see someone or something moving around their closet. His vision was blurred, so he couldn't really tell what or who it was.

"I-Izaya?" A startled Izaya jumped at the sudden voice coming from the bed and dropped all he had in his hands. He looked behind him to see a sleepy Shizuo staring tiredly back at him. Luckily, he was still lying down. It wouldn't be good if he suddenly started moving around, at least not when he was sick.

"Shizu-chan… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he said quietly.

"No. I was only half asleep just now, but then I thought I heard something." Shizuo said sounding rather weary.

"Oh…"

"What were you doing?"

"Doing?" He asked, thinking for a moment, before looking down to see the sheet and blanket he dropped before. "Oh that. I was just finding a sheet and blanket to sleep with. Guess I'll grab a shirt and some shorts to sleep in while I'm at it" he answered turning around, finding a fresh shirt and shorts.

"Sheets? Blanket? The bed is already made."

"Actually Shizu-chan, I was going to sleep on the couch."

"Why?"

"Well, you never know if I'll move around a lot, or maybe hug you by mistake. I might wake you in the middle of the night."

"You don't have to sleep… On the couch… Just… Come here and… Sleep beside me…" He said closing his eyes, feeling like crap and only wanting to go back to sleep.

"It's okay Shizu-chan, I-"

"No… It's not… I want to… Have you in here... I'm too… Tired to argue with you… So just shut up and do as I say."

Shizuo fell asleep again but Izaya just couldn't make himself climb the bed to lie down beside him. He wanted to take the couch, for the sake of _his_ Shizu-chan. It's not that the couch is bad to sleep on anyway. They especially picked _that_ couch because they had a habit of falling asleep on it. Izaya would be lying on top of Shizuo, with his head on the blonde's chest, which always resulted with Shizuo having a sore back the next day. So after a few days of arguing, due to the fact that Shizuo was stubborn enough to deny the fact that the couch hurt his back, they decided to get a new one; their current one.

Izaya placed the fresh sheet on the couch and changed into the shirt and shorts, throwing his clothes to the floor and laid down on the couch, snuggling under the blanket. He closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep when he suddenly heard something that, to him, sounded like someone was running. Izaya's eyes flew open as he practically jumped from the couch and ran towards the bedroom, but turned straight to the bathroom instead, when he noticed that the lights were on. Inside he found the blonde, once again, bowed over the toilet being busy emptying his stomach for the second time that day. Not that much came out. He hadn't eaten anything since his stomachs last appointment with the toilet, so it was mostly water that came out. But not being able to throw up much, with your stomach insisting on trying anyway, only makes it more uncomfortable.

Izaya kneeled down next to him and started rubbing his back, trying to comfort him as Shizuo finished off.

"Shizu-chan…"

"Worst… Taste… EVER!" He nearly yelled and laid his arms down on the edge of the toilet, crossing them.

"Water?"

"Yeah…" He said realising how drained from power he was and crossed his arms, laying his head on them.

Izaya came back with a new glass of water which Shizuo drank. They both sat on the floor, Shizuo with his head back on his folded arms. He felt like crap. Izaya just sat there looking at him, with a worried look on his face.

"This is the worst" Shizuo said, finally breaking the silence.

"Let's just hope that, that was the last time. Come, let's get you back to bed."

"Mmm."

"Or maybe you should brush your teeth first. To get rid of the taste, that is"

"No, bed."

"Alright then."

Izaya reached out a hand to Shizuo.

"I can walk by myself…" Shizuo said as he tried to stand up, but failed miserably.

"It's okay Shizu-chan, I know exactly what you're thinking, but that's not the case."

"Then what _am_I fucking thinking?"

"You're thinking something like: 'If I can't even fucking walk, he'll think I'm weak. I won't let anyone pity me', and that's pretty much it. Not much though, but that's just Shizu-chan. Not giving much thought to anything." He said with a gentle smile on his lips, as though he had just giving the other man a compliment. There were a few minutes of silence before Shizuo answered; "I fucking hate you."

"I love you too. Now, just take my hand and we'll get you back to bed."

"Fine." Shizuo surrendered, sounding rather annoyed. He took the hand and so, Izaya pulled him to his feet. Izaya took Shizuo's right arm around his neck, to support him as much as possible, which was a hard task considering how high and heavy Shizuo was compared to himself.

Izaya was relieved that Shizuo hadn't realised the fact that he hadn't been sleeping in the same bed as him. If he had noticed, he would have yelled at him and maybe tried to throw a door or other heavy objects at him. That would be pretty bad since he probably wouldn't be able to lift it in his current condition. Because even though he would never admit it, he was definitely feeling weak from the fever.

"Now, lie down, I'll make you feel comfortable." Izaya said, as he sat Shizuo down on the bed.

"Don't say such things." Shizuo said blushing over his already red cheeks.

He did as told though, and lay down on his pillow, while Izaya sat down beside him. Izaya took the blanket in his hand and laid it lightly around the blonde's currently weak body.

"Should I stay until you fall asleep?" Izaya asked, but it seemed that Shizuo had already fallen asleep.

"That was fast…" He said smiling gently, as he looked at the blonde's sleeping face. Being able to fall asleep that fast, was definitely a good sign. Better than not being able to sleep, that is. Especially when being sick. "Goodnight, Shizu-chan". He said in a low whisper, kissing the blonde's forehead and left the room again, not fully closing the door like last time. He went back to the couch to lie down. He thought for a moment, lying there. Thought about his dear Shizuo. His absolute favourite human. He tried to forget the fact that he was currently sick, and thought about their good times together instead. Like lying on the couch, snuggling into each other while watching what ever the TV showed. It only took a few minutes before he was sound asleep.

-END-

_Notes:  
>Chapter 2! <em>_Hope you like it!_

_Sorry about __grammar and other mistakes that might be! ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

"Hmmm…" Shizuo mumbled somewhere in between sleep and awareness. He blinked rapidly, and his eyes were met with a sharp shade of light coming from the window. Yawning, he sat up in the bed and rubbed his eyes. "Hm?" he let out as he noticed the informant was missing. "Izaya?" Describe not feeling all too good, he rose from the bed to look for his missing informant. He started in Izaya's office. "Not there." he said and headed for the living room instead. "He couldn't have… slept on the couch, could he? I told him not to..." he sighed.

Inside the living room, Shizuo found Izaya sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Stupid flea." he mumbled. Normally Izaya would be up by then since it was already 8:03 AM. To _Izaya _that was late in the morning. He would usually be fully dressed and making breakfast for Shizuo by now and Shizuo would still be sleeping.

"Hey, flea." he said as he sat down beside the sleeping raven. "Oi."

"Hmmm… What?" Izaya mumbled, blinking rapidly as he slowly woke up.

"Good morning." Shizuo smiled at him.

"Hm? Ah, Shizu-chan!" he sat up on the couch in a quick movement before continuing. "How are you feeling?" he asked with a tired smile on his face while rubbing an eye with the back of his hand. He did just wake up after all.

"I'm alright."

"Feeling better?"

"A little. I'm a bit nauseous though. And tired."

"Aww… You should go back to bed, honey. Then I'll make something for you to eat. It's important to eat something when you're sick, so you'll have to eat something whether you're hungry or not, ne?"

"S-sure. If you say so."

"Good!" _He's so easy to deal with all of a sudden. He really must feel ill, _Izaya thought to himself. "Then go back in bed and I'll make something for you. What would you like to eat? Some bread? Or maybe a toast?"

Shizuo put a hand to his mouth. "Please don't talk about food… It makes me sick."

"You'll have to eat something, Shizu-chan. Is there anything you'd actually _like_ to eat? I'll make what ever you want." He smiled as he placed a hand on Shizuo's thigh, rubbing it gently with his thumb.

"You're too nice to me. Seriously. Just make something. I really don't care what." The blonde said as he rose from the couch, feeling slightly out of balance.

"I'll figure something out then." He too, rose from the couch and took Shizuo by the hand, dragging him back towards their shared bedroom. "Lie down, ne?" Shizuo nodded and did as told, lying on his stomach and buried his face into a pillow. "Here." Izaya said as he pulled the blanket over Shizuo's body, all the way up to his neck.

"Thanks." Shizuo mumbled into the pillow.

Izaya smiled at the reply. "You're welcome. Is there anything you need before I start making breakfast?" Shizuo only shook his head in reply and Izaya left the bedroom with a smile plastered on his lips. "He's so cute when he's all weak!" he told himself as he looked into the fridge to see what he had to work with.

"Let's see... Ah, maybe we should try with some regular bread with butter. No, nothing is better than chicken soup when you're feeling sick and miserable." Izaya smiled to himself and began preparing the soup.

When the soup was done, he put a bowl of the hot soup on a tray along with a glass of milk and, of course, a spoon. He figured milk might not have been what most people wanted when being sick, but Shizuo had always had a strange love for milk, so he might just drink it. Izaya wore a gentle smile when he entered the bedroom to see Shizuo already sitting upright in the bed, ready to eat.

"Hungry?" Izaya asked as he placed the tray in Shizuo's lap.

"Not really."

"Try to eat some anyway, ne?"

Shizuo nodded and picked the spoon up scooping some up. He put the spoon before his lips and blew on it before shoving it into his mouth. "It's good." He mumbled, but he really didn't feel like eating more. Just the smell of it made him feel awfully bad.

"You really don't look too good." Izaya frowned and placed a hand on Shizuo's forehead. "Shizu-chan… You're burning up, dear."

Shizuo shrugged in response. "I think I need a bucket."

Izaya removed the tray from Shizuo's lap and placed it on the night table and ran out the door. He found a bucked and put just a bit of water in it before returning to Shizuo. "Here."

Shizuo bend over the bucket and coughed lightly. He hated being sick. He hadn't been sick since he was a child. The blonde had completely forgotten how uncomfortable and annoying it was being ill. Suddenly, he began vomiting into the bucket and he felt one of Izaya's hands hold his hair back while the other softly stroke his back for comfort. When he stopped vomiting he slumped back against the headboard of the bed, feeling exhausted.

"How are you feeling, honey?" Izaya asked as he took the bucket away from Shizuo and placed his hand on his forehead again.

"Like shit." He admitted.

"Poor thing…" Izaya mumbled sadly. "I'll take your temperature." Izaya said as he found the thermometer and stuck it into Shizuo's mouth when he opened up. He pressed the button and waited for the bib. Shizuo closed his eyes and Izaya thought he looked horrible. When the device finally bibbed Izaya took it out of Shizuo's mouth and nearly gasped.

"What?" Shizuo mumbled and cracked an eye open.

"39,8… Shizu-chan… Lie down." He told him and Shizuo willingly did as told. "Does it hurt anywhere?"

"Ehh.." Shizuo mumbled weakly. "No really. I'm getting a headache though."

"Do you want a pain-killer?"

"No."

"Is there anything you need?"

"Sleep."

"Alright. But, I'd like you to at least drink something before you go to asleep. Would you like the milk or some water?"

Shizuo sighed. "Water."

Izaya rose from the bed, taking the tray with him. He went into the kitchen and brought a glass of water with him for Shizuo. When he entered the bedroom again, Shizuo had placed a hand on his forehead. "Are you alright, sweetheart?"

"Headache." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry. Here's your water." Shizuo slowly sat up in the bed and took the glass, quickly emptying it. "There."

"Good." Izaya smiled sadly. Shizuo lay himself back down and turned to lie on his stomach, face buried in his pillow. "Oh, Shizu-chan." Izaya said understandingly. He moved a hand to the back of Shizuo's head and began running his finger softly through his hair.

Shizuo sighed softly, enjoying the gentle sensation applied to the back of his head. Izaya smiled and began rubbing gently against his scalp. "Mm.." Shizuo purred weakly.

"Does it feel good?" Izaya asked needlessly.

"Mhmm.." Shizuo mumbled.

Izaya smiled and moved both hands down to Shizuo's temples, rubbing them softly to try and rub the other's headache away.

"Is it helping?" Izaya asked softly after a few minutes.

"Yeah.." Shizuo sighed relieved. Izaya rubbing them until he a few minutes later heard light snores coming from the blonde.

"Sleep tight, Shizu-chan." Izaya whispered and left the room.

* * *

><p>It's been quite awhile since last time I updated ^^ I hope you liked the update :P<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

"Nhnn… Izaya.." Shizuo mumbled, half asleep, half awake. He blinked to clear his blurred vision as he slowly awoke. "Izaya?"

"Yes, Shizu-chan?" Izaya replied from the other side of the bed. Shizuo rolled onto his other side and found himself staring right into Izaya's ruby eyes. He was lying rather close. Wasn't he afraid to catch whatever he had?

"How do you feel, Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked, placing his hand on the blonde's forehead. He didn't feel too warm anymore.

"Quite good, I guess," the blonde mumbled and sat up, stretching. Actually, he felt great. "I feel a lot better. Where's the thermometer? I'll take my temperature to prove it," Shizuo said, knowing very well that the black-haired would ask for proof if he wanted to get out of the bed today.

"It's on the night table," Izaya chuckled lightly.

Shizuo picked up the thermometer, pressed the little button and popped it in his mouth. After a short while it bibbed and he took it out of his mouth to look at the device.

"37 straight. Seems like I'm fine," the blonde smiled in relief. There really wasn't anything good about being sick. Well, maybe except for how caring Izaya had been. Not like he wasn't caring towards him on a normal basis, but it just felt a hundred times better when you were feeling sick and miserable.

"That's great, Shizu-chan," Izaya mumbled softly with a smile on his lips.

"I'll go take a shower then," Shizuo said, eagerly leaving the raven in the bed. He felt all sweaty and overall disgusting.

After taking a hot, relaxing shower, he returned to the bedroom, only wearing a towel around his waist. He went straight to the closet and quickly got dressed in some fresh clothes. It felt nice, being able to wear something clean.

That's when he noticed… Was Izaya still in the bed?

"Izaya?" Shizuo questioned the raven that hadn't seemed to have moved since Shizuo had left him. He approached the other male and sat down on the edge of the bed, facing Izaya's back.

"Hmm?" Izaya mumbled.

"Hey, Izaya," he said softly.

"Yes?" Wasn't his voice a bit hoarse? He sounded rather pathetic to be honest. Izaya slowly rolled over, lying on his other side to face Shizuo.

"Hey… are you alright?" Shizuo asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, I'm just a bit tired."

"You really don't look too good though." Shizuo placed a cool hand on Izaya's hot forehead and sighed softly. "I'm really no good at this kind of thing, but I think you have a fever."

"Impossible. I don't get sick, Shizu-chan."

"Well, you obviously do." Shizuo reached for the thermometer he had carelessly left on his side of the bed, pressed the button and held it before Izaya's mouth. "Open up."

Izaya reluctantly opened his mouth, afraid that the small device might disagree with him. When it bibbed, Shizuo took it out and another sigh left his lips.

"38,3. You _are _sick. Besides, you look horrible."

"Wow, thanks, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo frowned at the remark but decided to let it slide, since Izaya was in fact sick and probably not feeling the least well. "You should get some sleep."

"Yeah.. Are you sure you're feeling alright, Shizu-chan?"

"Yeah. I'm sure. Besides, my temperature is normal, remember?"

"Mm. You're right."

"Sleep tight, Izaya." Shizuo said and gently gave Izaya's head a quick nuzzle before he left the bedroom, in order to give Izaya some time to rest. He went into the living room and looked at the watch to check what time it was. 11 am. Since it was Sunday he decided he could just watch some TV, so he sat down on the couch and turned on the telly.

He felt kinda bad for Izaya since it was probably his fault that the guy got sick. Who was he kidding, it _was _his fault. Still, Izaya shouldn't have kissed him. Not that it mattered because now Izaya was sick and there was nothing Shizuo could do about it. Except for nursing Izaya like Izaya had nursed him. Not like Shizuo minded. He actually _wanted _to. He loved the raven after all.

Suddenly, the raven entered the living room, walking slowly towards the couch where Shizuo was sitting. He had the blanket wrapped around him and he was shaking lightly. Was he really freezing? The room was freaking hot if anything.

"Izaya, you should go to sleep." Shizuo said in a soft tone and Izaya nodded in response, tired eyes fixed on the blonde.

"I will," he spoke weekly. He took of his blanket and slowly laid himself down on the couch, using Shizuo's lap as a pillow. He pulled the blanket over his shaking body, lying on his side, facing the TV. "I'll sleep here. I feel lonely lying in bed all by myself."

"Izaya," Shizuo smiled softly, enjoying the company. Shizuo placed his warm hand on Izaya's arm which was covered by the blanket and began stroking it gently to warm him up a bit. He knew that Izaya's body was actually pretty warm and just fooling the raven, but he couldn't help but try to warm him up a bit, since he found the flea exceptionally cute and simply adorable with the way he acted.

After a while he stopped the stroking and instead intertwined his fingers in raven locks, fingertips gently rubbing against his scalp as he ran his fingers through Izaya's soft hair. Even his scalp felt warmer than usual.

"Mmm.." The raven purred, eyes closing. "Good night, Shizu-chan."

"Sleep tight, flea."

* * *

><p>This is how the story ends xD I'm sorry it's kinda rushed, but I suddenly decided to end the story cuz I really am getting rather tired of this fic, mostly because it's SO POORLY WRITTEN, *cough*.<p>

Actually, I've been coughing quite a lot lately.. maybe it was a sign to finish this story! Haha, no xD Anyway, I hope you liked the ending nonetheless!

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I really appreciate it! (;


End file.
